Loving The Unloved
by Mizu-Magaru-Sensei
Summary: This is about a young woman who becomes a student at Hogwarts. Set in the time of Tom Riddle.And, I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form...
1. Chapter 1

Blue From  
Cowboy Bebop

* * *

Never seen a blue sky

Yeah I can feel it reaching out

And moving closer

There's something about blue

Asked myself what it's all for

You know the funny thing about it

I couldn't answer

No I couldn't answer

Things have turned a deeper shade of blue

And images that might be real

May be illusion Keep flashing off and on

Free

Wanna be free

Gonna be free

And move among the stars

You know they really aren't so far

Feels so free

Gotta know free

Please

Don't wake me from the dream

It's really everything it seemed

I'm so free

No black and white in the blue

Everything is clearer now

Life is just a dream you know

That's never ending I'm ascending

Loving the Unloved

By: Mizu Magaru Sensei

Prologue

Vanciellé Aurealis was a girl of 15 ½. She was tall for her age and had long blackish brown hair that fell to her waist, and beautiful silver eyes that faded into a soft, ice blue. She had fair skin and a fairly well build as well. She thought that she would get to stay at the Salem School for Mages until she would graduate. Boy was she wrong…

In the year of 1941, her parents were brutally murdered by the evil mage named Nikolas. Nikolas is a very dark mage. He destroys the pureblood families and then decides to hang their bodies from the ceiling by their necks. And their final wish was to have their daughter attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So as the last wish of Robert and Naniloa Aurealis she made her way to the famous school. She started to attend classes there as a transfer student from the Salem Academy for Mages.

This is her story…


	2. Chapter 2

Loving the Unloved 

By: Mizu Magaru Sensei

Chapter 1

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts! Now, we have something that has not happened in over a century. A transfer student! Miss Vanciellé Aurealis from the Salem Academy for Mages. Miss Aurealis, please come up here and we will get you sorted." Says the ageing Headmaster Dippit.

A young person wearing a long, white, hooded cloak with dark navy blue edges and a long black dress underneath it, started to walk towards the headmaster. The person, a young woman presumably, sat upon the stool that the many first year students sat on just a few minutes ago, and the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

Hello there, Now… where to put you…? You are very cunning; you think nothing of fear… And you have a great amount of bravery and intelligence as well. You will not be in Hufflepuff… you're not like the rest of them… I believe you would do well in Ravenclaw, but you will not succeed. Your choices are Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You will do well in Gryffindor, You would be met with people with the same kind of past as yours. But in, Slytherin I believe you rise to power, to your true potential. But I will put you in… "GRYFFINDOR!"

The young woman took off the hat and put it back onto the stool, and started to walk towards the wooden table with the gold and red tapestry above it and sits next to a young woman with onyx black hair and storm gray eyes. She looked at Vanciellé and smiled slightly. "Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall. Nice to meet you." She says nicely. "Vanciellé Aurealis, Nice to meet you too. And please, call me Van." Says Vanciellé as she took off her hood.

A young man with brown eyes with blue specks in them, and dark brown hair, was staring at the newly made Gryffindor with interest. He watched as she took off her hood and starts a conversation with the Gryffindor prefect, Minerva McGonagall. He looked at her once more and thought, 'Pity, she would have made a great Slytherin, It only adds to the fact that she's a pureblood…' and as if she could hear him she looked up from her conversation and met his eyes with her own. Blue/brown eyes met with silver/blue until she looked back at McGonagall, but not before a small smile escaped on her face. He nodded and then went back to his dinner.

"Minerva, who is that?" Vanciellé asks her. Minerva looks over at the Slytherin table and sees who she's talking about. "Oh… That's Tom Riddle, He's the Slytherin prefect, and he has the highest marks in just about everything. Well, except Transfiguration. I have the highest marks in that. But other than that he has the highest marks in all of his classes. Why do you ask?" replies Minerva with a confused look on her face. "Oh, no reason, he just looked over here, and I was just wondering who he was." Says Vanciellé. "Oh, well come on, we need to get to the dorms now." Says Minerva quickly. Vanciellé nods and then starts to stand. She then puts the hood of her cloak back on. "You don't need to wear the hood. It's not raining in here." Says Minerva lightly.

"I know. It's just that back at the Academy they had us wear the hoods all the time." Says Vanciellé as she then takes off her cloak and puts it into her bag, revealing a long black dress with a long V-shape slit that went all the way down to her lower back, the neck of the dress was around her shoulders, it had only a silk black ribbon that tied the top of the dress to her neck, she also had a silver, heart-shaped locket around her neck and a silver colored sash tied around her waist.

"Minerva, I'm going to wait outside, okay?" asks Vanciellé. Minerva looks at her oddly. "Okay, just remember, the password to the common room is pudding. Okay?" says Minerva. Vanciellé nods and then walks outside the Great Hall.

"Hey."

Vanciellé looks over to where the voice is coming from, and sees the Slytherin boy who was staring at her earlier.

"Hey…" she replies.

"My name is Tom Riddle; I'm the Slytherin prefect as well. You?" he asks as he holds out his hand.

She grasps his hand lightly and replies to him. "Vanciellé Aurealis. Exchange student from Salem Academy for Mages."

"So, why did you come to Hogwarts if you were already being taught at Salem?" he asks while smirking evilly.

"It was my parents. They went here when they were children. So they wanted me to go here." She says blandly.

"You didn't answer my question. Why come here if you were already being taught at Salem?" he asks again coldly.

"I believe that I did, you just weren't listening to the answer." Vanciellé says to him while trying to brush past him.

"I don't believe that I was finished talking to you Aurealis." He says as he grabs her wrist and pulls her back to him with ease.

She brings up her free hand and then slaps him across the face.

He looks surprised and then glares at her coldly and grabs her free hand. He takes a hold of both of her hands in his right hand, moves behind her, while moving behind her where he trails his fingers down the part of her back where the dress is not covering. She gasps and starts to blush slightly as his hand remains on the small of her back and starts to softly draw small circles on her skin with his fingertips. He then starts to whisper in her ear. "You don't want to make an enemy of me Vanciellé. Remember this… Don't make me angry… I'll be your worst nightmare…" he whispers to her.

"Really? I'm shaking in my little boots." She says to him sarcastically. He stops rubbing the small of her back with his fingers and he puts his head closer to hers. "Now that would be an improvement." He whispers sinisterly to her.

"You are such a pig. I hope that you die a horrible, painful death, and soon." She says angrily.

He laughs… And then plants a kiss right below her ear, and then on her exposed collar bone. She shivers.

He smirks in a _very_ devilish way and then pulls her even closer to him so her back is against his chest; he then drapes his free arm around the front side of her hips. She tenses up considerably.

"You shouldn't be afraid… I won't hurt you…" he says as he places another kiss on her collar bone.

"What are you doing?" she asks him quietly.

Even though she couldn't see it, he smirks, and starts to rub his hand against her right hip.

"Stop that. Why are you doing this?" she says as her voice quivers.

He laughs softly. And trails his hand up a little higher, his hand trailing up her side and places it high on her ribcage, just under her breast.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" she says as her voice cracks a little.

"Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!" she snarls at him.

He smirks and then kisses her cheek lightly.

She then pushes him away roughly making him stumble backwards a little bit.

He then glares coldly.

She glares right back at him, takes out her wand and then starts to walk towards him.

"What are you doing?" he sneers at her.

She then laughs devilishly and starts to spin her wand around. "I told you were a pig, didn't I?" she says evilly. She then mutters a spell and then he suddenly has a pig snout for a nose. "Well… I guess you were already too much of a pig to change completely…" she says in mock sweetness.

He glares at her coldly and starts to walk off. "Oh, and Riddle? Ya might want to get that fixed." Says Vanciellé while smirking.

"Hey Van! Over here!" says the voice of Minerva. Vanciellé smirks at the retreating back of Tom Riddle and then starts to walk to the Gryffindor dormitories with Minerva McGonagall.

"Hey Min, did you know that Tom Riddle is a total sleaze-ball?" asks Van.

"Did you meet him out there?" she asks worriedly.

"Yes and he's an idiot. And I want to skin him alive and then hang him from a flagpole."

"Wow… I believe that you are one of the only girls in this school who hates him like that…" says Min. "What did he do to make you hate him with such a passion?"

"Well… let's count now… #1 He's an ass. #2 He's conceited. #3 He Threatened me. #4 He came on to me. And #5… Well let's just say that he's evil and needs to die a horrible, Painful death, and needs to be sent to Hell afterwards to become Satan's personal torture victim." Says Van as she clenches her fist tightly.

"So Min, Is it illegal at Hogwarts to brutally damage your fellow student, if not murder them?" asks Van sweetly.

Minerva laughs, "Sorry Van. But it is illegal. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Naw, it's alright. I'll just give him a nasty hex that won't wear off for about a week. What hex would you recommend?" asks Vanciellé.

"Turn his hair Pink." Says Minerva while trying not to laugh.

"Here's the Portrait. Now all you have to do is say the password, and she will let you inside. Okay?" asks Min.

Van nods. "Oh, and the password is Pudding." Says Minerva. "Come on, I'll show you to the dorm, let's see, there's only two other girls there besides you and me, and they're pretty nice you'll like them. And don't worry; only girls can get up this staircase."

Vanciellé nods and then is led up the staircase and into the dorm room.

"Hey girls!" says Minerva while smiling.

Two girls look over at her and smile. "Hey Min. This the new girl?" asks the brown haired girl. "Yeah. Vanciellé Aurealis. Nice to meet you, but please call me Van." Says Van while smiling.

"Cool, I'm Sophie Hawk." Says the other girl.

Sophie Hawk has dark blond hair and green eyes. She's also kind of short for her age. She's 5'2.

"I'm Jennifer Avian. But call me Jenni." Says the brown haired girl.

Jennifer Avian, or Jenni, Has dark Brown Hair and stormy gray eyes. She's average height, 5'7.

"So, which bed is going to be mine?" asks Van.

"The bed by the Window. We thought that since you're new here you should get it." Says Sophie.

"Thanks you guys! You are too kind." Says Van while smiling.

Sophie and Jenni smile and then retreat back to their beds.

"Night!" They say simultaneously.

"Night you guys!" says Van. "Night Min!" Says Van as she then closes the curtains of the maroon four poster bed, and then starts to put the long, black, silk nightdress with tight black lace sleeves. After she got it on she curled up inside the maroon and gold blankets only to have nightmares about a certain dark haired Slytherin Prefect.

Loving the Unloved

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! But I do own Vancielle, Sophie, Jenni and a few others who I can't remember at the moment... So... DON'T STEAL!  
Love,  
MiMi

* * *

Loving the Unloved

By: Mizu Magaru Sensei

Chapter 2

"Van. Van! VAN! WAKE UP!" yells the voice of Sophie Hawk.

"Huh? Wha-" starts Vanciellé as she sits up.

"Come on! We have to go get our schedules!" says Minerva McGonagall impatiently.

"Yeah….Yeah sure… Just let me go take a bath…" Says Van sleepily as she then gets up and walks over to her trunk and pulled out her undergarments and her new uniform, then walks into the shower room.

She then undresses and hops into a scalding hot bath where she then washes her hair. After about 15 minutes later she gets out and starts to get dressed in her new uniform, which was a light gray skirt that went about three inches below the knees, a white dress shirt and a dark, blood red tie with the Gryffindor crest on it.

She then brushed her hair and then walked back into the dorm room.

Then Sophie, Jenni, Minerva and Van walked out of the dorm room and into the Great Hall yet again.

The girls take their seats at the Gryffindor Table and start to talk about all of the classes that Hogwarts has to offer. And what Professors are nice or not.

"So, Van, what were your favorite classes at Salem?" asks Sophie.

"I'd have to say flying and Ancient Runes." Says Vanciellé while smiling.

"Really? I'm afraid of heights." says Jenni while shuddering.

"Hello girls…" says a voice from behind them.

We all look around and see the smiling face of one of the Professors.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore." Says Minerva while smiling.

"Hello Minerva, Sophie, Jenni, Van. How are you four today?" he asks them.

He gets three goods and an okay.

"That's good to hear. These are your schedules. Now don't loose them. Good day you four." He says as he hands them their schedules and then waves goodbye.

Vanciellé looked down at the piece of paper in her hand it said:

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

9:00 Am Double Transfiguration with Slytherin and Ravenclaw

11:00 Am Ancient Runes (elective, any student from any house may participate)

12:00 Pm Lunch break

1:00 Pm Double Potions with Slytherin

3:00 Pm Study break

4:00 Pm Flying class (elective, any student from any house may participate)

5:00 Pm to 7:00 pm Dinner

9:00 Pm curfew

Tuesday, Thursday

10:00 Am Double Charms with Hufflepuff

12:00 Pm Lunch Break

1:00 Pm Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw

3:00 Pm Arithmancy (elective, any student from any house may participate)

4:00 Pm Study break

5:00 Pm to 7:00 Pm Dinner

12:00 Am Astronomy (Elective, any student from any house may participate)

(You have permission to be out past curfew only with this schedule and only on these two days)

"Wow… You have a lot of classes…" says Sophie while looking at Van's schedule.

"I do? I thought that, Every Gryffindor had all of these classes…" Says Van confusedly.

"Nope. And you have four extra classes then all of us. But other than that, you're with us." Says Sophie.

"Come on, we'll be late for transfiguration." Says Min after a while.

The others nod and then grab their bags and start to head off to the Transfiguration classroom.

When the 4 of them got to the classroom, the Professor Dumbledore told them to their assigned seats which looked like this:

Front row: Tabitha (Tabby) Jones: Ravenclaw, Orion Black: Slytherin, Minerva (Min) McGonagall: Gryffindor

2nd row: Vincent Midnight: Slytherin, Sophie Hawk: Gryffindor, Neal Thomson: Slytherin

3rd row: Katrina Fishers: Ravenclaw, Damien Cro: Gryffindor, Henry Silver: Slytherin

4th row: Damon Killian: Ravenclaw, Jennifer Avian: Gryffindor, Rowan Sheridan: Gryffindor

5th row: Aaron Ferguson: Gryffindor, Ena Rayne: Slytherin, Curtis Turner: Ravenclaw

6th row: Christopher Wellington: Ravenclaw, Vanciellé Aurealis: Gryffindor, Tom Marlolo Riddle: Slytherin

Vanciellé looked at the list in shock. _"I-I have to sit next to HIM!"_ She thought in surprise. "Someone up there hates me…" she thinks sadly.

"Good Morning early birds. Now, since there are only six of you here at the moment let's talk about how your summers went." Says Professor Dumbledore.

"Let's start with you Rowan." Says the professor.

"Uh… My family and I went to New York for a few weeks. And other than that I slept in most of the time…" says the light blue haired boy with honey colored eyes.

"That sounds fun, How about you Jenni."

"I-I stayed home all summer, and watched my brothers and sisters." Said Jenni.

The professor nods. "Okay, how about you Minerva."

"I spent the summer with Jenni and Sophie." Says Min.

"How about you Sophie." Asks the professor.

"I went to Spain for a week." Says Sophie plainly.

"And you Chris. What did you do over the summer?"

"I went to the mountains; my family decided that we should get away from the city for a while." Says the boy with dark, messy black and blond hair and the dark green eyes.

"You sound like you had a good time. What about you Vanciellé?" asks the professor.

"I spent the entire summer making funeral plans for my parents and my little brother and my older sister." Says Van sadly.

"I'm sorry Van… You don't have to talk about that anymore…" Says the professor sadly.

"It's alright…" Says Van while starring at the desk.

"Ah, hello Tom." Says the professor while smiling.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Says Tom as he looks at the seating chart. He smirks and then sits next to Vanciellé.

"Tom, we were just telling everyone how our summers went. Tell us about yours." Sates the professor.

Riddle sighs in anger and then looks up at the professor. "I didn't go anywhere; I stayed at the orphanage and did absolutely nothing." Says Riddle angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Tom." Says the professor sadly as he then goes back to his desk, sits down and starts to go through some papers.

Riddle gets out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a well of ink, and then starts to write something on it. He then smirks and then slides the paper over to Vanciellé.

Here is what it said:

Hello Aurealis. You look just as beautiful as you did last night outside the Great Hall. And I noticed that your Hogwarts uniform look good on you as well. You look like a Fallen Angel… And I want to congratulate you on your acceptance to Gryffindor. And I see that you made some new friends as well. I also want to say that I'm… Sorry. About your family I mean. But… why can't you wear that black dress that you wore last night? It was very complementing to your figure. I loved it. Wear it again. And you should let your hair down too. I can see it now; you would look like a dark Goddess. Now doubt that you would attract a lot of the male population here.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Van's face had just turned a remarkable shade of red while reading his note. She then got out her ink well and a quill and started to write back to him.

Here is what she wrote:

Riddle… Why are you giving me fashion tips? I thought that you were straight. After what you did last night…? I'm not sure if I'm right… You acted like you wanted to get in my bed. Humph… And you're still acting like it… I hope that you got what you deserved too. (Insert angry face)

Vanciellé Topaz Aurealis

She then passed the back to him slowly.

When he got the note and read it his face turns a dark red in anger. Then he wrote back:

Vanciellé, I told you not to get on my bad side. I am going to tell you one last time. Do not make an enemy of me… And, to answer your question… I am very straight. I thought that the incident just outside of the Great Hall would prove that to you...

Tom Marvolo Riddle

P.S. I like you middle name, it suits you…

He than passed the note back to her while smirking in a very devilish way.

Vanciellé took the note and read it. She then shook her head at his foolishness.

Aw… Thanks for the compliment. That was very nice of you. In fact I believe that is one the nicest thing you've actually said…uh… wrote, to me. And in fact, I will cross your bad side as many times as I want. I'm not afraid of you. Sure on the out side you seem like you're all macho but on the inside I believe that you are just a crying little boy searching for the parents who got rid of him.

Love,

Vanciellé Topaz Aurealis

P.S. You should be a little gentler with girls. We don't like men who are too rough.

Vanciellé slid the note back to him and watch his face while he read it.

The looks that his face went through were just plain comedy itself. First he was smirking, then angry, then furious. And by the end his face had taken on the lovely hue of a nice rose red.

Vanciellé giggled a bit and then went back to her textbook, not knowing that he was staring at her out the corner of his dark brown eyes with a small smile on his face. _"You sure are sure something Vanciellé…"_he thought as he then went back to his textbook as well.

Little did they both know they were being watched by the boy named Christopher Wellington…

After Class

"Hey Van! We'll see you at lunch okay?" calls the voice of none other than the blond haired girl named Sophie.

"Yeah! Save me a seat!" Calls the voice of Vanciellé as her friends start to walk in the opposite direction, and then turn a corner.

"Hello Vanciellé." Says a voice from behind her.

Vanciellé turns around and then sees Tom Riddle with his trademark smirk written across his face.

She sighs.

"What do you want Riddle?" she asks him coldly.

"Now, now, don't be like that… I just wanted to know what classes you have. I'll show you around if you want." He says while turning a soft shade of pink by the end of his sentence.

"Whatever… here." She says as she then hands him her schedule.

He takes it out of her hand and then reads it over.

"Okay, you have Ancient Runes next so follow me." He says to her as he then gives her back her schedule.

"Why should I follow you? For all I know you'll just get me lost." Says Van.

"Okay, I have that class next as well. So just come on before we're both late." He says impatiently.

"Fine, show me the way then Mr. Know-it-All." Says Vanciellé.

"Whatever just follow me." Says Tom annoyed.

"Fine, just don't make me late." She says smartly.

"Y'know… You're really weird…"

"You're evil."

"Thank You."

"Grrrr…"

"You sound like a dog."

"I hate you…"

"The feeling is mutual."

"Hey Tom! Over here!" calls a voice to the left.

They both look over and see a tall man with long blond hair to his shoulders.

"Hey Seth. What are you doing all the way over here?" asks Tom annoyed.

"Just wanted to say hello. Why do you care?" says Seth crossing his arms.

"Just asking." Snaps Tom.

Seth then looks over at Tom and then sees another person behind him.

"Hello…Who's this?" he asks smoothly while running a hand through his hair. He then starts to walk towards Vanciellé.

He kneels, takes Vanciellé's hand and brings it to his lips.

Vanciellé looks at him oddly.

"I am Seth Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you kind lady."

Vanciellé raises a delicate eyebrow and tries not to laugh.

"And your name fair lady?" he asks.

"Vanciellé Aurealis. Nice to meet you too." Says Vanciellé while smiling.

"Now… Why are you with a boy like Tom Riddle over here…? You should be with a man like me." Says Seth while puffing out his chest proudly.

"Uh… Sorry. I'm not with Tom; He's just taking me to class. Now, we're going to be late if we don't if we don't hurry. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." Says Vanciellé as she grabs Tom's hand and starts to drag him to the last classroom.

"See you at lunch Seth." Says Tom while smirking.

"Damn you Tom…" mumbles Seth angrily.

Loving the Unloved

End Chapter 2

* * *

Hello everybody! I just want to say, Thank you for reading this much without getting bored. Heh, Heh... So please review! I don't care if you just say something like boo. I just want to find out if any of you are reading this. Plus, constuctive critism is always welcome. Arigato! 

Love,  
MiMi


	4. Chapter 4

Loving the Unloved

By: Mizu Magaru Sensei

Chapter 3

(Lunch)

"Hey Van! Over here!"

"Oh, hey Jenni. How are you?" asks Van while sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm fine. I have a three parchment long essay to write about the affects of how Arithmancy affects the Wizarding world. It's due on Friday." Says Jenni sadly.

"Yeah? I have to find out all I can about the rune called Mannaz." Says Vanciellé tiredly.

"Hey you two, have either of you seen Sophie?" asks Minerva while sitting down at the table.

"No. Why do you ask?" asks Jenni confusedly.

"Nope, Why?" Says Vanciellé.

"She has my Potions book. I really need it." Says Minerva impatiently.

"Don't worry; she's in our class isn't she? You can just get it back then." Says Jenni while trying to write furiously.

"Fine…" growls Minerva as she starts to munch on potato chips.

"Hello Miss Aurealis… It's such a pleasure to see you again," says a voice from behind Vanciellé.

She turns around and sees the smiling face of one Seth Malfoy.

"Hello Seth. How are you?" she asks him.

He smirks and then winks at her. "I was feeling a little sad but now that I am in your presence I feel like I could run the Quidditch pitch 50 times over." He says as he then pulls a glass rose with light, sky blue colored petals out of his robes. "For you fair lady. Even though this pales in comparison to your beauty, I felt that you should have it." He says dramatically as he hands the glass rose over to her.

Vanciellé gasps in surprise. "Seth! This is beautiful! Where did you get it!" Exclaims Vanciellé surprised.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman. Plus, I put a spell on it to make it smell like a rose too. Now, I must find Tom. Until we meet again fair maiden." He says as he then kneels and kisses the back of her hand. He gives her a kind smile then walks over to the Slytherin table and sits next to Tom.

When he then sat down Vanciellé turned back to the shocked Jenni and Minerva.

"W-Wow… That was unexpected…" says Minerva her eyes wide.

"I believe that you are the only Gryffindor who has ever had a Slytherin's attention…" says Jenni surprised.

"Really? Why?" asks Vanciellé.

"It's just that the Gryffindors and Slytherins have hated each other since… Well… The beginning of time." Says Minerva.

"That's stupid. I thought that every house was equal." Says Vanciellé angrily.

"Well, they're not." Says a voice from behind the three of them.

The three of them look behind them and see the smiling face of Sophie Hawk.

"Ever since Hogwarts was created, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor have been enemies. This all started when Slytherin decided that Hogwarts should be opened for only children with all magical parents. Or Purebloods. But Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw disagreed. They said that Hogwarts should be open to anyone willing to learn. So Slytherin left. But rumor has it that he created a secret chamber before he left, it's called the Chamber of Secrets." Says Sophie after she sat down at the table.

"Really? Has anyone been able to find the chamber, or open it?" asks Van.

"No, the story says that only Slytherin's heir is able to open the chamber." Says Sophie.

"That's odd… But it makes sense." Says Jenni.

Sophie shrugs and then helps herself to a turkey sandwich.

"Hey, are you Vanciellé Aurealis?" asks a voice from behind the girls.

Vanciellé turns around and sees a girl with long curly blond hair to about her mid back with clear blue eyes. She had her arms crossed and a scowl written on her face. She also had two prissy looking girls behind her.

"Yeah, I'm Vanciellé. Who are you?" she asks solemnly.

"Did you hear that girls? She doesn't know who I am… She must be a mudblood. I was right all along." Says the blond.

Vanciellé gets up, takes out her wand and points it at the blond. "Don't you dare call me that. Oh, and just for the record, I'm a pureblood. Get your facts straight Miss Priss." Growls Vanciellé.

"Don't you dare insult me. You have no right. I am the Minister's secretary's daughter." Says the blond.

Vanciellé smirks. "Y'know what? Here listen closely. I. Don't. Care."

The blond snorts. "I don't care what you think. I still have a higher rank than you."

"Think again. My family has been working in the American Ministry since the Witch Trials. You have no room to talk." Snarls Vanciellé.

"Oh really? What job did they have?" she asks snootily.

"They were Unspeakables." Says a voice from behind the three.

Vanciellé turn around and sees a young man about twenty-three. He had long, dark red hair to the nape of his neck and ice blue eyes that faded into a silver color.

"Adrian! What are you doing here?" exclaims Vanciellé clearly shocked.

"Hey, that's Professor Ravenna to you Vanci." Winks Adrian.

"Don't call me that, _Professor Ravenna_." Says Vanciellé while giving him a mock glare.

He glares right back but with a silly looking smirk on his face.

"Now, Miss Hasana. I believe that it would be good for you and for those around you if you would stop antagonizing people. Now go back to your table or out of the Great Hall." Says Adrian or Professor Ravenna.

She sneers. "And if I don't?"

"Then I will take away thirty points and you will get detention for a week." He says coldly.

She snorts and then takes her leave out of the Great Hall with her two lackeys following.

"Adrian, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be at the Ministry?" asks Vanciellé confusedly.

"Nope. I quit. And Professor Dumbledore found me and decided to convince Headmaster Dippit to let me teach here." Says Adrian while smiling.

"What do you teach?" Asks Van.

"I teach Defense Against The Dark Arts." He says.

"Cool." Says Van.

"Hey Van, How do you know the Professor?" asks Minerva.

"Oh, he's my cousin. On my mother's side." Says Van.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Says Jenni.

"Hey you three, we have to go to the potions class now or Professor Jadis will give us detention for a week." Says Sophie impatiently.

"Well… We wouldn't want her to take any more points off of the Gryffindor students… So I'll take you four to class!" says Adrian while sporting a goofy grin on his face.

Jenni blushes lightly at his grin and then gets up and gets her book bag. "Okay…" she says softly.

Adrian looks over at her and his grin gets even bigger. "Okay then! Off to the dungeons we go!" He exclaims while pointing to the main doors of the Great Hall.

Jenni chuckles and then starts to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Jenni! Wait up!" Cries Adrian as he starts to run after her.

"Come on Van… We might as well catch up with them" Says Minerva while sighing.

"Yeah. Okay…"

Loving The Unloved

End Chapter 3


End file.
